


Nidhoggr

by icarus_chained



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Insanity, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki fell from the Bifrost, he saw <i>things</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nidhoggr

He lands from his falling mad. Of course he does, he must, he cannot _not_. He lands insane, a shaking thing, furious and desperate. He lands in search of a home, and in his seeking he will never more be merciful. Not now. Not knowing.

There are _things_ , beneath the Bifrost's span. There were reasons for its making, that bright and rainbow bridge. There were worlds of monsters, in its reaching, but none ... Nothing to the monsters _beyond_. Nothing to the things he saw, in his falling without end.

Beneath the Bifrost. Between the gleaming rivers, the branches, the threaded lanes of Yggdrasil. Beyond, between, beneath. There are _gnawing_ things. There are ancient things. In the roots and the branches and the void. Mindless, hungry, aching things, waiting, waiting, always waiting. He fell between, he walked between, and not, now, nevermore.

He is mad, now. Desperate, now. He must have a home. He must not fall again. He must dig his hands into this Midgard, into this Earth. Or Asgard, or Jotunheim, or _anywhere_. It does not matter where. He is monstrous, they are monstrous, these worlds carry endless monsters. He will _make_ them. 

But not like those. Not like the things beneath. Not like the dragon, gnawing at the roots of the universe. Not like Nidhoggr. Never again that.

He is mad. But there are greater madnesses yet. And he will not, never more, let them touch him.


End file.
